


Witch

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Magic, Mentor Tony Stark, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 1: Witch





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178641529211/well-seems-like-im-doing-more-than-ink-this) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

“Magic,” murmured Mr. Stark in amusement as he turned back to face Peter, blue light just beginning to swirl around his fingertips, “is just another form of energy manipulation. Feeling the currents, guiding them where you want them to go, and getting the end result you desire.”

The blue glow grew as Mr. Stark whispered a few words in an archaic language and gestured with his hands. A moment later, there was an explosion of light between them that was… breathtaking. Peter couldn’t help but stare in wonder, captivated.

“Of course,” Mr. Stark continued, “it’s much more complicated than it sounds. I hadn’t been considering taking on any apprentices, but if you really want to learn…”

“Yes!” Peter near-shouted, before wrestling himself back under control. “I mean, please. I’d love the chance to learn from you.”

Mr. Stark just gave him a knowing smile and beckoned him closer to the work table.


End file.
